I'll Do It My Way
by Sasuke0312
Summary: Taking place 6 months after the Shinobi War Arc, Sasuke has to cope with living in a world that he wanted to change.Will he regret making the decision he made? Possible romance in later chapters. Rated T material, rated M for possible future material. Canon Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to a sharp light hitting my face. "Just the sunlight, I guess I forgot to close my window blinds last night. "

As I get up and zip my grey shirt on, there's a knock on my door.

"Uchiha-Sama, the village is waiting for your speech. It starts in 10 minutes."

That would be Sakura, my secretary, the woman I put in charge of keeping tab of my appointments and other daily tasks that I have to deal with. Lord knows with all the other stuff I have going on, there's no way I'd remember having so many meetings. I'm human, remember? I slip on my jacket, on the back saying "Rikudaime Hokage" and my hat that accompanies it. After a few light slaps to my face, I head on out of my room, and climb the stairs leading to the roof of the Hokage mansion. People as far as my eyes can see, all waiting for my speech. Not a huge fan of being the center of attention, but this is one of the rare occasions where I am willing to deal with it.

"Hello citizens of Konoha! As your Hokag-"

"Bastard!"

"Murderer!"

"Why don't you die, like the rest of your kind, so we can live in peace!"

The sea of cheering people, turns into a mob of torches, weapons, and angered people. The sky has blackened and everything I worked for has turned to nothing.

"I only wanted to create a peaceful world. The kages were just a small sacrifi-"

"Now you will be one."

I turn around and see Sakura, who took advantage of my shock to the people's reactions. I look down and see the tip of a blade poking out of my chest, the small pool of blood near my feet growing ever larger.

"You killed Tsunade-sama for your so called "peace". I don't know what I saw in you before, but I know now, I hate you and your clan. You are a murderer and I am dealing with you as you have dealt with others before."

"But I-I-I just wanted to create peace. I didn't want all of the sacrifices made to become this. I-"

"Save it."

I feel the blade being retracted from my chest and now the bloody edge kiss the side of my neck. I close my eyes as she wordlessly cuts into my neck and-

***GASP***

My eyes burst open as I breath heavily from the nightmare. My knuckles are a pale white from gripping the soft blanket so tightly. The whole bed is soaking wet and freezing. I mutter to myself, "Not again." This is a regular occurrence for me. Having a good sleep is a rarity for me, especially after everything I've been through and done. Every time I wake up, due to these nightmares, I go back to that fight….

**6 months ago**

"Perfect Susanoo!"

"Let's go Kurama, you're all the power I've got left!"

Now a proficient user of the sharingan, I'm used to the purple barrier formed around me as the golden fox-shaped cloak surrounds Naruto. As I look around, I can see craters formed from our clashes. I can sense the chakra of Kakashi and Sakura a few miles from our location. I close my eyes and sense Naruto stiffen as he awaits my response.

"Naruto… Your ideology is a false one. It will not change anything. Sure you may have peace while living, but after you pass, what changes? As long as the bijuu exist, the chances of people becoming like Obito are likely more than not."

"But they haven't done anything wrong! They're innocent!"

"While that may be true, can you deny the dangers they cause? People will become lustful for power and try to do the same as Hashirama did for the villages. They will distribute them as balances of power. The bijuus and kages must be sacrificed in order for this world to change into a better one."

"Look Sasuke, I get what you're saying. I want peace as much as you do, but I WILL NOT go about it as you wish to do. I refuse to kill people in order to achieve my goal. We can talk all day, but I won't budge and you don't seem like you will either. Let's end this."

After my Susanoo clashes with his Bijuu form, both of us, exhausted from using our powers, relinquish our respective cloaks and kneel, facing each other.

"You know Sasuke… Itachi told me that I needed to rely on my friends to help me through my struggles. He also told me if I neglected them and tried to accomplish everything myself, I would end up like Madara."

"Itachi told me, whatever my path would be, he would love me every step of the way…"

"Yes, but while that is true, he isn't here to stop you from becoming the next Madara. Sasuke… You need to let others help you in achieving your goals."

"Why should I? I know what my goals are, and I know how to achieve them. The only thing left in the way is you… Naruto…"

"Why do we have to fight?! We both want the same thing! Sasuke just work with me… Together we can achieve peace!"

"So then… How shall we create peace together? Do you know a definite way of peace, where an entire clan doesn't have to be slaughtered for the sake of the village they live in?!"

"Sasuke, I will not stand here and lie to you. I don't know a definite way of creating peace, but I believe by spreading love and kindness through the different nations, we can get as close to peace as possible. Murdering for the sake of peace, will only breed more hatred, like what happened with the Uchiha…"

I came to the realization that even though I didn't want to say it, Naruto was right. Killing for the sake of peace would be exactly like what happened to my clan. Perhaps we can do this together, without the need for sacrifice.

"Ok Naruto… You win, let's deactivate the Infinite Tsukuyomi now…"

I look up at Naruto, who is smiling like the idiot he his, haha… I just hope this way is right. Otherwise there could be some dire consequences, and some heavy sacrifices... Hopefully this is the right path… Nii-san…

"Yosh! Sasuke let's deactivate the genjutsu and return home."

"Hmph."

I activate my newly obtained Rinnegan as Naruto and I scream, "RELEASE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After exhausting most of my, and I assume most of Naruto's chakra, the moon took its original design in the sky. The giant tree that took root on the battlefield, was shrinking, letting loose all of its victims that were once being drained of their life force. I used the small amount of strength I had left and activated my Sharingan. Finding their chakra, I leapt across the battlefield to where Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo lay unconscious. I activated my Mangekyo, and a pair of purple-colored arms grabbed my 3 teammates as I returned to where Naruto was.

Once I got there, I deactivated my Sharingan, and asked Naruto, "Do you still have the healing abilities as you did before, when we were in the other dimension?"

Naruto replies, "No I don't. The old man sage took my healing powers away when he left. It was all in that seal on my hand, which as you can tell, is now gone."

"Well, that's just great… So how the hell are we getting all these people up again? If you haven't realized, we're looking at thousands of unconscious bodies."

"I think I've got an idea. Remember earlier when I used Kurama's chakra?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when I gave the alliance some chakra, they seemed to have grown in strength. I wonder if I feed whatever chakra I have left into all the shinobis' bodies, that they will gain some energy and wake up."

"Sounds like an idea. Well, enough talking, just get it over with… Now the real battle is here… What we are we going to do now… With this world…"

Naruto didn't reply to my words, but he seemed a bit unnerved by them. He and I both knew, the real test was about to come. How can the shinobi world change from its old, corrupt system into a new and hopefully better one? Well hopefully it works, I don't want people to be killed needlessly for peace, thanks to your words… Naruto…

"Alright Kurama, let's help the alliance one last time!"

Suddenly thousands of shinobis glowed with an orange cloak. Naruto was panting pretty heavily, so I decided to help him stand up, I figured he deserves at least that much. The shinobi started to awaken and celebrate. Finally the war was over…

After they were released from their dream prison, the thousands of cheering shinobi had greeted Naruto and me. I was shocked that they accepted me even after all the crimes I committed. Apparently saving the world does wonders for your image, or at least, that's what I've been told.

Eventually, we were greeted by the 5 kages. While the Raikage seemed to be a bit angry that I was the one that helped save the world, the other 4 kages were more lenient and thanked me cordially, especially the Mizukage for some reason. I took their thanks while I felt the other Team 7 members glaring at my back. I just ignored them and bowed my heads to the leaders, and then turned around and walked to my teammates from Taka.

"You guys okay?" I asked them

"Sasuke… what happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"You guys were stuck in the Infinite Tsukyomi. You were basically wrapped up like a mummy in the giant tree, stuck in an eternal dream while the tree sucked up your chakra. That might be why you guys feel so out of it."

"Sasuke, did you save us?..." Juugo asked me.

"In part yes, but I had help from Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. After you guys were trapped, we had a battle that you guys wouldn't believe. So, in the end, you guys are safe, that's all that matters."

"Awwwwwww Sasuke, you care about me so much, don't you?"

"Karin get off of me."

I still have to release the bijuus from their floating prisons. When I used a Chibaku Tensei on them, but from the looks of things, it seems the world is returning to normal. Don't know how I feel about that yet…

**1 Month Later**

The 5 kages were finally having their long awaited meeting. This would be the second one I've been to, although the reason I'm here this time is entirely different. Naruto is still sensitive when it comes to me and the kages. I can't really blame him, but at the same time, killing them at this moment, has no benefits, in fact it would just worsen the state of the shinobi world. I was invited, like Naruto was, because we are the "Saviors of the World" or at least that's what people call us now. Well that, and the fact that Tsunade chose us to be her "guardians" although I doubt she'd get into some sort of trouble with the war ending so recently.

Anyways, the meeting started, and as expected, the Raikage was shouting and Tsuchikage making sly remarks. Gaara and the Mizukage were fairly quiet while Tsunade was busy trying to calm the other two down. Eventually the two quieted down and the meeting started. While the kage were talking I could feel Naruto glare at me. At first it was quite unnerving, but at the same time, I could care less. I let these 5 live and they better use their lives to good use. I know that on that day, when we fought, I lost on purpose… I had the power, but I wanted to see if Naruto's plan would work. If not, the world will see a side of me that I can no longer hide under my smiles and indifferent "Hmphs"… For now I will be as trusting as I can in these people, as whether they like it or not, their lives are in my control.

**Present Time**

I woke up with a massive migraine. I don't think it's beneficial for my health having to fall asleep multiple times a night. Certainly doesn't help my traumatic headache when someone is banging on my door.

"Sasuke! Open the damn door and get up! Tsunade requested the both of us, it's an emergency!"

Ugh… I have to get washed before I go, the feeling of being covered in cold sweat isn't an ideal one. I get off my bed, which is soaked and freezing, and enter the bathroom.

"Sasuke, hurry up!"

"Naruto, quiet down, would you! I'll be out in a few minutes…"

Well, that seemed to shut the blonde idiot up. I turn on the water to a scalding hot level, where its just short of burning my cold skin. It opens the pores along my skin and I feel the heaviness of my head lighten, and the sweat drip off my body. I feel brand new as I exit the bathroom and zip up a navy blue shirt, designed just like my previous gray one, which was destroyed in my fight against Naruto, and put on my pants and shoes. I exhale, knowing I'll be barraged by Naruto's incessant talking until we get to the Hokage Mansion. Just my luck…

Ten minutes never felt so long… Naruto and I finally got to our destination, which put an end to his speech about which ramen to buy after going to Tsunade's office. We climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you two been? Naruto, I told you it was an emergency!"

"Don't yell at me Baa-Chan! It was Sasuke's fault!"

Then he decided to look at me and annoyingly yell: "Who the hell needs 45 minutes to shower!?"

That comment deserved an elbow the chest, which I gladly gave to him.

"Alright, Tsunade… What's this emergency about?"

I eyed her cautiously, still not forgetting about what I told Naruto I wanted to do to the kages, before we released the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"Its Amegakure. They've captured one of the bijuus."

My eyes widen as anger fills me.

"Did you just say… A bijuu was captured? Did I hear that correctly Tsunade?"

I make sure she understands my tone perfectly. Then I quickly glare at Naruto, activating my Sharingan.

"YOU HEAR THAT NARUTO? A BIJUU WAS CAPTURED. ARE YOU CAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING THIS?!"

"I-I-I thought, this wouldn't happen again… That people would learn…"

"YOU YELLOW HEADED IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

After I yell that last word, I hear a chair move as Tsunade stands up and walks over.

"Watch your tone Uchiha! Don't forget your place!"

"Hmph."

I can feel my anger pulsing chakra into my eyes. I turn to Naruto, and bluntly tell him, "Maybe I'll have to go with my original plan… I'm going to Amegakure and checking this situation for myself. Tsunade… Don't bother sending anyone to "aid" me, they'll get in the way, especially you… Naruto…"

I open the door and slam it back, breaking one of the hinges. I hate it when I'm wrong and I hate it even more when it is because I put my trust in others… In the end, I'll have to do everything by myself after all…

**Thanks for all the people that are reading this! This is my first fanfic, although I have lurked on the site for quite a bit. Thanks again!**


End file.
